Chá Verde
by Takashi Risatsu
Summary: O porque de Hinata sempre servir chá para seu pai e seu primo durante os treinamentos... NejixHinata Dedicado à SAKURASOUKE! Me perdoa, por favor!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. (infelizmente ToT)

Narração

**Personagem**

"**Pensamento"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chá Verde**

Um dia qualquer. Todos os habitantes de Konoha estavam mergulhados em seus afazeres. Ninjas executavam missões ou treinavam em áreas reservadas, médicos cuidavam de seus pacientes no hospital e as pessoas normais seguiam com suas vidas tranqüilamente. Hinata era um dos ninjas que treinavam com seus dois colegas de time.

Shino – **Por hoje chega.** – fala tranqüilamente, com as mãos nos bolsos de seu enorme casaco, apesar de estar um pouco suado

Kiba – **Ufa! Hoje o treino rendeu, hein?** – fala divertido, enquanto se sentava para descansar, exausto

Hinata – **S-sim!** – disse sorrindo meigamente, enquanto se sentava também, muito cansada

Kiba – **Vai fazer o que hoje, Hinata? **– disse olhando de lado, enquanto acariciava a cabeça de Akamaru

Hinata – **A-Acho que vou voltar pra casa. **– diz pensativa, enquanto enxugava o suor do rosto – **M-Meu pai não gosta quando eu volto tarde.**

Kiba – **Você sabe que isso não faz o menor sentido.** – diz com um sorriso divertido – **Realmente não sei como seu pai pode acreditar que alguém tentaria te atacar sabendo que é uma ninja.**

Hinata – **I-Isso é verdade... **– diz dando um pequeno sorriso divertido

Shino – **Bom, se já descansaram, é melhor irmos... Já gastamos nosso horário de hoje...** – diz, checando o relógio

Os dois concordam e se levantam. Todo dia reservavam um pedaço da área de treinamento para praticarem. Dessa vez tinham conseguido um horário mais tarde e já estava quase na hora do jantar. Shino se despediu primeiro dos colegas e foi embora silencioso. Kiba acompanhou Hinata até uma avenida em que os dois iriam tomar caminhos opostos para suas casas, se despediram e ele foi embora com Akamaru em seus calcanhares. Hinata andava tranqüilamente e de uma forma um pouco distraída, mas não havia problema já que conhecia muito bem o caminho de volta.

Hinata – **"O que será que o Naruto-kun esta fazendo agora?" **– pensa enquanto olhava para o céu que começava a se tingir de negro

Era sempre assim. Toda hora aquela pergunta vinha em sua mente. Sempre. Sempre. Por mais que ela evitasse, por mais que tentasse, já se pegava perguntando aquilo de novo.

Naruto – **Néé, Hinata-chan!** – diz acenando com uma mão

Hinata – **N-Naruto-kun!?** – muito surpresa, começa a sentir suas bochechas esquentarem – **"Essa não! Devo estar começando a ficar vermelha de novo! " **– chacoalha a cabeça levemente, mas não adianta muito

Naruto – **Esta passando mal, Hinata-chan?** – estranhando a garota ter chacoalhado a cabeça

Hinata – **N-Não. E-Estou ótima, N-Naruto-kun.** – sente suas bochechas esquentarem ainda mais

Naruto – **Hummmm, de qualquer forma, acho melhor eu te acompanhar até sua casa.** – já estava muito acostumado com Hinata e seus repentinos desmaios

Hinata – **C-Como?! N-Não precisa, Naruto-kun! **– tinha certeza absoluta de que agora sua cara parecia um tomate

Naruto – **Que isso, Hinata-chan! Não tem problema nenhum, dattebayo!** – fala divertido, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça

Eles começam a seguir juntos, em silêncio. Hinata não conseguia nem falar de tão nervosa que estava. Brincava com seus dedos e hora ou outra, lançava um olhar para Naruto que estava muito distraído, olhando para o céu.

Naruto – **Néé, as estrelas estão lindas hoje!** – sorrindo, quebrando o silêncio

Hinata – **S-Sim, estão mesmo!** – diz corada, desviando o olhar para as estrelas também

Naruto – **Hinata-chan, como vai seu pai e o Neji?** – diz, olhando para ela

Hinata – **Ah, e-eles vão muito bem!** – fala, fixando seus olhos nos pés, o olhar dele havia deixado-a encabulada – **M-Meu pai esta treinando o Neji-nissan t-todos os dias...**

Naruto – **Sério!? Caramba, tenho que me esforçar mais também senão vou ficar pra trás!** – meio surpreso, enquanto parecia que tinha ganhado uma nova coisa interessante para fazer

Hinata adorava isso nele. Essa sinceridade e esse espírito alegre. Tudo nele a cativava. As vezes pensava como seria se todos fossem que nem o Naruto. As vezes pensava como seria se... ele fosse alegre como Naruto...

Hinata – **N-Naruto-kun, você e o Neji-nissan treinam tanto... Nem ao menos d-dão uma pausa para descansar durante os exercícios... **– fala timidamente

Naruto – **Ah, mas não precisa se preocupar com isso, datebayo! Eu e o Neji treinamos porque queremos ficar bem fortes! **– fala divertido

Hinata – **M-Mas... Vocês n-não gostariam de ter uma p-pausa? A-Ai depois poderiam treinar m-mais dispostos...** – olhando pra baixo, bem envergonhada

Naruto – **Sabe que você tem razão, Hinata-chan! Acho que vou começar a fazer isso daqui pra frente... **– pensativo

Hinata – **E-E... O-O que você gosta de c-comer, Naruto-kun?**

Naruto – **Nani?**

Hinata – **É-É que s-se você quiser... Eu posso p-preparar algo para você c-comer enquanto descansa...** – se segurava para não desmaiar de vergonha

Naruto – **Hinata-chan, não precisa, dattebayo! **

Hinata – **N-Não... Não será trabalho nenhum...**

Naruto – **Bom, há que você insiste... Vamos ver... Aaaaah, não consigo pensar em nada, dattebayo!!! **– enquanto esfregava a cabeça com as mãos – **É que nunca alguém falou que ia fazer comida pra mim, por isso não sei!**

Hinata – **P-Pode ser qualquer coisa, Naruto-kun. **– tentando ajudar

Naruto – **Normalmente eu pediria lamen, mas ai não da pra levar para área de treinamento...** – parecendo triste com isso – **Ããããhn... Faz o que você faz por Neji!**

Hinata – **Ah? **– meio surpresa

Naruto – **É! Afinal, ele é seu primo! Acho que você deve fazer algo para ele também, né?** – sorrindo alegre

Hinata – **Ah, s-sim...** – vira o rosto, havia acabado de mentir, ela nunca havia feito nada para o Neji ou seu pai

Naruto – **Opa! Nós chegamos!** – aponta para a casa de Hinata – **Bom, então te espero amanhã! Tchau, Hinata-chan!** – se despede acenando com uma mão

Hinata **– T-Tchau, Naruto-kun.** – fazendo o mesmo

Mas agora ela tinha um problema. Não sabia o que ia fazer amanhã. Como ela não possuía o costume de conversar com os membros da sua família, não sabia nem ao certo seus gostos.

Hinata – **"E agora!? O que eu vou fazer amanhã!?"** – pensativa, enquanto andava pelo corredor

Hinata estava tão distraída que acaba dando de cara com alguém que também passava por lá.

Neji – **Hinata**-**sama? –** levemente surpreso

Hinata –** N-Neji-nissan!** – arregala os olhos

Neji – **Por onde você esteve? Seu pai ficou muito preocupado por você não ter chegado ainda, tinha acabado de me mandar ir buscá-la.** – mantendo a expressão séria

Hinata – **M-Me desculpe, Neji-nissan...** – abaixa a cabeça – **M-Mas não tinha problema! E-Eu estava acompanhada.**

Neji **– Mesmo?** – franze um pouco a sobrancelha – **Então me desculpe pelo incomodo. Já vou me retirando.** – passando por ela calmamente

Hinata – **E-Espere, Neji-nissan!** – se virando rapidamente

Neji **– Deseja algo? **– falou em voz neutra, enquanto se virava calmamente, com o rosto sério

Hinata **– "Eu preciso perguntar agora!" É-É... É que e-eu queria saber... O-O... O que v-você gosta de comer...** – fala baixinho, começando a se sentir nervosa

Neji – **O que?** – estranhando a pergunta

Hinata – **É-É que eu queria c-começar a fazer lanches para o papai... E para v-você...** – abaixa a cabeça, corada

Hinata havia decidido. Se iría fazer lanches para o Naruto, não tinha problema nenhum fazer para seus familiares. Seria uma forma de se aproximarem mais.

Neji estava um pouco surpreso pela pergunta da prima. Não entendia por que do nada ela queria fazer aquilo.

Neji – **Por que quer fazer lanches para nós, Hinata-sama? **– sério

Hinata – **É-É que...! Você e o papai... Treinam tanto e... achei que iriam gostar de fazer uma p-pausa...** – sente que estava ficando mais corada – **"Estranho. Eu nunca fiquei corada dessa forma aqui em casa..."**

Neji – **Hinata-sama, para mim o treino é algo importante, por isso não precisamos fazer pausas. **– diz com a sobrancelha um pouco franzida

Hinata – **S-Sim, eu entendo isso! M-Mas eu só queria dizer que s-seria bom se vocês descansassem um pouco, p-para depois continuar o treinamento... **– havia notado que seu primo havia ficado insatisfeito com a justificativa, resolveu explicar melhor

Neji – **Agradeço a consideração...** – continua bem sério – **Mas não precisamos disso. Aconselho você a ir dormir, pois já esta tarde, Hinata-sama.**

Hinata – **Ah... S-Sim... Desculpe o incomodo... **– faz uma reverência e se prepara para retirar, ficando triste por não ter conseguido nenhuma resposta

Neji percebe que ela ficou triste e olha ela se afastando lentamente. Da um suspiro cansado.

Neji – **Chá verde. **– fala como se não fosse nada

Hinata – **O que?** – se vira surpresa

Neji – **Eu gosto de chá verde. Se quiser, pode preparar isso.** – cora de uma forma quase imperceptível, menos aos olhos da prima

Hinata olha para ele surpresa. Sem perceber, já estava sorrindo, muito contente.

Hinata – **O-Obrigada, Neji-nissan! Amanhã mesmo irei fazer seu lanche! **– faz uma reverência e se afasta contente

Neji **– Hum...** – continua sério e a observa por um tempo, logo depois vai em direção ao seu quarto

Hinata ia feliz, cantarolando baixinho, até seu quarto quando para e parece se lembrar de algo.

Hinata – **"Espere! Chá verde não é uma comida! O que eu vou fazer para o Naruto-kun!?"** – ficando desanimada de novo

Assim foi dormir nossa pobre Hyuuguinha, pensando no que ia cozinhar no dia seguinte.

De manhã, Hinata resolveu acordar mais cedo, já que ia preparar o lanche antes de ir treinar com seus amigos.

Hinata **– "Bom, já que não consegui pensar em nada, acho que o Naruto-kun não se importara de receber oniguiris..." **– pensativa, enquanto moldava com as mãos o último oniguiri e o colocava em um potinho

Neji – **Hinata-sama? Já esta acordada?** – entra na cozinha, mantendo a face séria

Hinata – **N-Neji-nissan! Ah, e-eu acordei mais cedo p-para preparar o lanche de vocês...** – abaixa a cabeça corada, brincando com os dedos

Neji **– Ah...** – continua sério, mas seu olhar cai sobre os oniguiris – **E esses oniguiris são para o lanche também?**

Hinata – **N-Não... E-Esses eu fiz para o Naruto-kun... **– fica mais corada ainda

Neji – **É mesmo?** – parece zangado, franzindo as sobrancelhas

Hinata – **Neji-nissan... V-Você vai querer oniguiris também?** – levantando um pouquinho a cabeça para encarar o primo

Neji – **Não, obrigado. Não gosto de oniguiris.** – parecia irritado

Hinata – **S-Sim, desculpe... **– abaixando a cabeça novamente

Neji – **Já te disse que pode ser chá...** – fala novamente como se não fosse nada

Hinata – **C-Claro! Q-Que tipo de chá verde você gosta, Neji-nissan?** – parecendo mais contente

Neji – **Gyokuro.** – era um chá mais leve e doce para os padrões normais

Hinata – **Q-Que coincidência! É o m-meu favorito também!** – enquanto se virava para pegar o potinho com chá

Neji – **Eu sei disso...** – fala baixinho

Hinata – **D-Disse algo, Neji-nissan?** – se virando

Neji **– Nada.** – disfarçando, um pouco corado

Hinata – **D-Daqui a pouco ficará pronto! S-Se quiser pode começar o treinamento, Neji-nissan.** – sorriso, enquanto prepara a água para ser esquentada

Neji – **Certo. **– se retira em silêncio

Hinata deixava a água esquentar e já havia reservado as folhinhas com o chá preferido de ambos. Se sentou e ficou esperando o líquido começar a borbulhar na panela.

Hinata – **"Será que o Neji-nissan não vai querer comer nada também?"** – pensativa, enquanto continuava a fitar a panela, esperando a água dar seus primeiros sinais de ebulição

Hinata começou a se lembrar da época em que eram pequenos. Se davam tão bem. Ele sempre ia vê-la durante os treinamentos e mesmo que ela errasse, Neji estava lá para ajudá-la a se corrigir. Dos poucos momentos que passaram juntos, os que ela mais se lembrava aqueles...

_Flash Back on:_

_Hinata – __**Neji-nissan... **__**V-Vamos fazer uma pausa?**__ – ofegante, se apoiando nos joelhos_

_Neji – __**Vamos.**__ – sorria levemente, também bem ofegante_

_Hinata – __**D-Deixaram para nós chá verde! **__– olhando para um cantinho da sala, onde jazia uma bandeja com duas xícaras de chá eu uns docinhos rosa claro – __**V-Você pode me acompanhar, Neji-nissan?**__ – meio corada, olhando para baixo_

_Neji – __**C-Claro. **__- meio corado também_

_Hinata – __**Hummm, e-esse chá é tão bom!**__ – experimentando_

_Neji __**– É do tipo gyokuro.**__ – experimentando também, parecendo gostar_

_Hinata – __**T-Tem doces, Neji-nissan!**__ – sorrindo feliz – __**Coma também. **__– estendendo a mãozinha delicada e oferecendo um ao primo_

_Neji – __**Obrigado, Hinata-sama. **__– sorri, meio corado, e pega o doce_

_Hinata – __**São gostosos.**__ – comendo um_

_Neji – __**São mesmo.**__ – comendo também_

_Hinata estende sua mão para pegar o último doce ao mesmo tempo que Neji. Quando percebem suas mãos já estavam segurando uma a outra._

_Neji – __**Desculpe!**__ – retira a mão rapidamente, corado_

_Hinata – __**N-Não, eu que me desculpo! **__– muito corada, também retira sua mão rapidamente da bandeja_

_Neji – __**Pode ficar com o doce se quiser, Hinata-sama!**__ – evitando olhar para ela, corado_

_Hinata – __**M-Mas você também queria ele, Neji-nissan...**__ – começou a brincar com os dedos, envergonhada_

_Neji – __**Não tem problema.**__ – ainda evitando olhá-la_

_Hinata – __**E-Então... V-Vamos dividir?**__ – quebrando o docinho ao meio e oferecendo-o ao primo_

_Neji olha para ela um pouco surpreso e sorri. Hinata retribui o sorriso de forma meiga._

_Neji – __**Claro.**__ – pega a outra metade_

_Flash back off_

Hinata olhava para o teto, mergulhada em seus pensamentos. Havia mudado tanta coisa entre eles, desde então...

Hinata – **A-A água!** – se levanta surpresa ao notar que o líquido já borbulhava faz tempo

Ela desliga o fogão e despeja a água quente dentro do bule com as folhinhas do chá. Separa dois copos, um para Neji e outro para seu pai, que estava treinando também. Enquanto esperava o chá ser feito, envolvia o potinho dos Oniguiris com um lencinho vermelho.

Hinata **– "Acho que o Neji-nissan vai gostar..." **- dando um pequeno sorriso, um pouco corada

Ela corre até uma das prateleiras e retira sorridente um pote com um conteúdo rosa.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Hinata – **C-Com licença... Otou-san, Neji-nissan...** – chamando a atenção destes, enquanto entrava na área de treinamento da família, segurando um bandeja com xícaras de chá e um prato com o conteúdo do pote

Hiashi – **O que quer, Hinata?** – para de treinar e olha para a filha, muito sério

Hinata – **T-Trouxe um lanche para vocês, Otou-san...** – corada, enquanto ia se aproximando com a bandeja

Hiashi – **Agradeço.** – depois de observar a filha por um tempo, mantendo a mesma expressão – Vamos fazer uma pausa, Neji.

Neji – **Sim senhor.** – sai da posição de luta e se aproxima de Hinata

Hiashi já pegou seu copo e bebia o chá calmamente, enquanto se sentava em um banco de madeira.

Hinata **– N-Neji-nissan...** – chama ele baixinho, muito corada, enquanto este pegava seu chá

Neji – **O que foi, Hinata-sama?** – olha para ela, segurando o copo

Hinata – **V-Você gostaria de um doce também?** – fala sorrindo alegremente, meio corada, enquanto estendia o doce rosa

Neji arregala seus olhos diante disse e dá um leve sorriso contente.

Neji – **Claro, obrigado.** – pega o doce, ainda sorrindo

Hinata retribuí o sorriso, feliz por ele ter se lembrado.

Hinata – **foi quando a gente começou a gostar do mesmo chá...**

Neji – **Sim...**

Ele bebe o chá calmamente e come o doce. Logo chega Hiashi e entrega o copo vazia para Hinata.

Hiashi – **Estava muito bom, filha. Agora se não se importa, iremos continuar o treinamento.** – fala sério, se dirigindo para o meio do campo de treinamento

Hinata – **S-Sim, Otou-san. **– já se preparando para se retirar

Neji – **Hinata-sama.** - enquanto entregava seu copo também

Hinata – **S-Sim**? – meio corada

Neji – **Você poderia vir servir um chá mais vezes? **– fala meio corado, mas com um sorriso no rosto

Hinata olha para ele meio surpresa e corada, depois da um lindo sorriso.

Hinata- **C-Claro que sim!** – faz um pequena reverência e se retira

Neji – **"Obrigado, Hinata-sama..." **– contente e um pouco corado, enquanto se dirigia ao meio do campo de treinamento

Naquele dia, Hinata levou os oniguiris para Naruto e também começou a servir todos os dias um chá para seu pai e seu primo. De vez enquando ela se juntava a eles e desfrutava de alguns momentos de paz junto de Neji, conseguindo aos poucos recuperar aquela intimidade que tinham quando eram crianças.

Claro que não podia faltar os doces rosas e o chá verde do tipo Gyokuro.

**OWARI**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muito bem, estou preparada! (se escondendo atrás de uma chapa de aço)

PODEM ATIRAR QUANTAS COISAS QUISEREM!

Eu sei! Ficou horrível! Mas era o meu primeiro NejixHinata... T.T

SAKURA! MINHA MESTRA-AMIGA! Você ainda ta brava comigo!? Me perdoe! Escrevi essa fic especialmente para você como um pedido de desculpas!!! ToT

Não só por isso! Queria dedicar minha primeira fic do Naruto para você já que foi você que me incentivou tanto a transformar minhas review-fics e uma fic de verdade! MUITO OBRIGADA!

Bom, é isso.

Ficou muito ruim? Bobinho demais? Meleca total? Me digam, por favor!

Kissuuss da Daji-chan


End file.
